Here, Kitty Kitty
by diamond280
Summary: Oh, darling, if only you knew. Dogs and cats are meant to dislike one another. They are filthy while you're royalty. Eyes full of wonders of the world and hidden claws sharp enough to kill. Let me comfort you. If not, I'll break you so you cannot live a moment without me. [Yandere! Sebastian]


Oh, darling, if only you knew. Dogs and cats are meant to dislike one another. They are filthy while you're royalty. Eyes full of wonders of the world and hidden claws sharp enough to kill. Let me comfort you. If not, I'll break you so you cannot live a moment without me.

.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," the amberette mumbled in annoyance as she tossed the unfolded paper onto the cluttered desk in front of her. Her heated glare never once left the elegant ink. The girl was speechless upon receiving the all-too-familiar letter requesting the impossible and well aware of it. "Out of all orders, this has got to be the most ridiculous of them all. To work with that revolting watchdog?" Her usually soft voice was dripping with venom, her fiery lavender eyes shooting daggers at the black clad ravenet. He produced an almost teasing chuckle.

"I do for apologize my unprofessional behavior, princess. It is quite rare for you to make such a fuss over Her Majesty's orders," his jaded stare flashing with seldom seen enjoyment, lips upturned in an emotionless smirk. "However, considering the circumstances, I can understand why you are upset." The man before her silently collected the silverware to place on the nearly forgotten cart. All signs of his previous mood dissipated to his regular stoic expression.

It pleased her greatly to hear his silence.

With a slight bob of her head, she sighed softly, her tone at hinting frustrated amusement; she reached for a few business related papers. "Yes, the Queen is well aware of the rivalry between cat and dog. Both are the two most successful corporations in all of London and the highest ranks of the Underworld. It's merely natural that we despise each other with a burning passion; to be in the constant need to fight our way to the top."

A cold smirk graced the features of the girl as she skimmed over the text of the letter once more. Could it possibly be that horrendous? She would returned in a week's time, perhaps in a few days, as the two worked swiftly and quietly. And that dog could focus on one set of information while she another to reduce their interaction. Or perhaps...?

 _Yes... perfect._

"Besides, who am I to refuse an order that will ultimately allow me to manipulate my competition?" The countess thought aloud, giggling the more she contemplated the idea. How ridiculous could this possibly get? Is Her Majesty actually implying that she wished her first place? Finally the woman had seen her side of the story! "Xavier, we will be leaving noon tomorrow. We shall stay at the Phantomhive Manor until the mission is completed." She removed her booted feet from their spot on the piece of furniture, a twinkle of pure fascination evident in her mauve orbs. Her sneer could rival that of the Cheshire cat. "You are to remain at my side while we're there unless I say otherwise."

Hand to chest and bowing slightly, he simply responded as courteous as ever, "Yes, princess." Ah, how that reminded her of younger days. She wanted to go back—experience those beloved fading memories once more—before a simple event turned her life upside down. It was one that still haunted her conscious to this day.

.

"Thank you, Edgar," the young countess uttered happily grasping the bags full of baked goods and sweet pastries that rested on the counter. The cashier behind the glass display held a perplexed stare at the departing figure. However, it wasn't her presence that disturbed him; it was her mood. She was unreasonably giddy for his comfort zone. She would regularly visit the underpopulated bakery with a calm, determined exterior for either a favor from the owner, with whom she was well acquainted, or a bag of her goods for God knows what. Now she was practically bouncing up and down like a child on a sugar rush.

Shortly after she received the Queen's letter concerning the recent series of anonymous murders in London, Xavier had given her another envelope unrecognizable to her. As every single word marked by splendid inking was read her excitement grew tenfold. Her fiancé had rarely visited her anymore due to constant travel; however, this particular day was his birthday. The countess was currently collecting the rest of the ingredients to complete the food spread. Everything else from events to decorations were already planned and ready to be tampered with should something go wrong; not to mention the few hours left were ticking by painfully sluggishly.

The amberette had always preferred going shopping in public by herself to not draw attention to herself. In fact, she never wore clothing that resembled that of a noble's for precisely the same reason. She never liked the disapproving glares and disdainful scowls from others; she didn't want to seem superior towards others because she was a blue blood, so she would require Xavier to wait in the carriage nearby. He had questioned her once about the matter out of curiosity to blandly receive that exact reason—the lilac-eyed girl loathed unwanted attention "like any stable-minded person with basic common sense would," she had added.

"No problem, Kanon," the cashier muttered under his breath. Whatever the event was, she sure was dancing on cloud nine.

"Once we return to the manor, I want you to make cheesecake, Sebastian," a voice sliced through the amberette's thoughts, ultimately halting her steps as she spun on her heel to face the duo behind her, amber-tinted tresses swaying with the swift movement. She was greeted with a boy not much younger than her—perhaps thirteen. His face held a demanding stare; framed by hair so black. It was tinted cobalt blue and lighter matching eyes. Or rather, eye. His right eye was obscured by an eye patch; she would have been fortunate to see it as his parted bangs mostly shielded it. With a glance of his well-maintained navy clothing, the austere way his ring-adorning hand clenched onto the cane in front of him, and the attire of the man next to him, it was apparent that he was a noble. And a high-class one as well.

 _Could he possibly be...?_

"I apologize, young master," the man politely stated with a sigh, "however, it is nearly time for dinner. I cannot allow you to spoil your appetite before then." This man must have been that boy's personal butler—and the head butler of the estate from the small, unnoticeable pin on his tailcoat. His naturally messy raven-colored hair was suitably combed, a strand or two falling onto his unblemished, pale face—it was just falling short of porcelain like. However, as uncanny as this "Sebastian" may be already, his crimson-colored eyes seemed devoid of any life.

 _Exactly like a certain someone she knew all too well..._

"Did I ask what time it was?" The boy insisted sending a jab of his cane to Sebastian's chest. His only response was a look of disapproval. "I will do as I please! If I happen to want sweets before dinner, then so be it I will!" Kanon's legs moved closer to the royal duo against her will; the girl advised herself to stay out of trouble with those two; however, she couldn't help it. They seemed so intriguing in their interactions; they seemed to have known each other for quite a long amount of time, perhaps years.

 _Stop it, you'll only become a spectacle once they catch you, Kanon!_

"I have already told you my reasoning, my lord." Sebastian towered over the much smaller boy, an entertained smirk plastered on his lips; then, he squeezed his cheek earning major resistance. "If you do not nutrition yourself properly, then you will not grow up big and strong," he teased, a slight pink tinge growing on the blunet's face.

"What exactly do you think I am? A child?! Don't you ever touch me like that again, you hear, filthy dog?!"

A small, nearly inaudible giggle passed through the amberette's lips, incapable of covering it due to the items in her hands. The two froze immediately upon it reaching their ears, the boy whipping his body to face the source of the noise, cerulean eye burning with a hatred she recognized all too well. "You, there! What's so funny to you?" What little chatter there was at the tables were hushed.

 _Shit, how in any world did you believe this was a good idea?_

"Ah, pardon my inappropriate behavior." Kanon smiled politely, receiving a discombobulated glare from the boy. The duo exchanged doubtful glimpses before turning their attention back to the unknown girl before them. "You two seem to be lost around here. I can understand how it can be for first-time visitors. This town has quite many nooks and crannies to lose yourself in." The disguised noble giggled lightheartedly as she switched her gaze back and forth between Sebastian and the ill-tempered aristocrat. "I've some extra time to spare before I leave. I'd be more than honored to show you around."

The chatter began again slowly in the next moment as the blunet debated whether or not to take this untrustworthy girl on her offer or not. They were, in fact, lost with no clue whatsoever where they were, how close the nearest exit was, or even if they were looking in the right places. He wanted to be there for as little as possible, well aware his rival—the Queen's cat—lived nearby this unknown town. He didn't wish to meet her sooner than needed. Hell, he didn't even fancy standing in the same room together after she meets him tomorrow!

Reluctantly, the aristocrats locked eyes, amethyst against sapphire—plotting versus uncertainty. He barked in an attempt to sound more confident than he was, "Yes, I would appreciate it greatly, miss." Kanon's plan had succeeded; she would get on good terms with the watchdog unknowingly to him, so then their rivalry wouldn't be too much to shoulder. The first step completed, onto the next one: pretend to be a innocent peasant girl infatuated with royalty.

"Come with me, if you will," she held the door open for them out of natural kindness, struggling to switch all of the bags she held on one hand alone.

"Miss, if you would like help, my butler can hold onto your items," he suggested, a hint of force embedded in his tone.

"Oh, no, mister, I wouldn't want to burden you with something of mine. I do this every day!" She scared herself with how easily she could make a lie convincing. She assumed that was what happened when a person's profession was in business.

"That wasn't a choice, miss. If I am to have someone show me around anywhere, I will not tolerate them struggling with something, no matter how many times they say they're okay or how many times they say they've done it. It wastes my time. So, miss, if you please, hand your bags to my butler."

Without hesitation, the amberette placed her goods in the hands of the ravenet, not attempting to cause another scene, nor anger the blunet any further than what she has. "Thank you, miss," Sebastian ever-so-kindly replied, vermilion orbs flashing fuchsia for a moment, pupils resembling that of a dragon's, confirming her theory. He was exactly what she said he was.

 _A soul-devouring demon._

"Alright, you two, what is it that you might need?" she inquired, as cordial as can be, disregarding the sight she was granted. The trio was now outside, the girl sensing Xavier's presence; she knew that upon him noticing where and whom she was with, he wouldn't bother her as that would cause more trouble than it's worth.

"Where is Kanon Nix's manor? I understand that she resides around this area," the boy—most likely Ciel Phantomhive due to the fact no one inside the town knew of her name nor where she resides—questioned as he looked around for any signs to lead him to his destination. Now is the time to begin her string of lies.

"Oh, the noble, you mean? She's the best! Sometimes, she'll come to town and raise money for charity and events like that and it's so amazing! Everyone in town knows who she is but not where she lives because she always leaves at night to make sure no one follows her. But I once followed her back to see what her manor looked like and it's huge! I've never seen anything like it! It's gorgeous!" Kanon rambled on like the child she longed to be while dropping hints of what she truly was like—kind and generous.

"Yes, I would imagine so, but where is it?" Ciel questioned as his patience grew thinner and thinner with every passing second.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the Funtom Corporation!" She exclaimed with a small hop in her step. In a flash, the boy held her against him, hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't ever shout something like that! Can't you tell that I'm here on a mission incognito? I don't want to be crowded by others!" He scolded her harshly as the disguised countess looked up with a hurt look; a fabricated one, of course. She'd never let someone younger than her shout at her like that.

A wave of guilt washed over the earl as he furrowed his brow. Subconsciously he placed a hand on the top of her head, his gloved fingers lightly grazing her scalp in a soothing manner, earning a mixed reaction of shock, embarrassment, and satisfaction. Once he removed his hand, his face flushing gingerly at her expression as his gaze was averted, he mumbled, "I didn't do that because I felt bad for you, I did it because you remind me of my younger cousin." She felt her usual rush of egotistical pride well up in her chest at the interaction. He cleared his throat before continuing, a matter-of-fact voice replacing the embarrassed one. "Now, about Kanon Nix, please tell me all you know of her. You seem to have quite the interest for aristocrats."

 _Discreetly describe yourself, but keep your lie convincing._

"Kanon Nix, a kind and generous girl in her teens. She rarely leaves her manor during the day to avoid others, and despises unwanted or unplanned visits and any disrespect towards her or her family. Anyone who has disturbed her in those sort of manners never makes it back the same. She's a soft spot for children especially, however not much is known beyond that. She used to visit our little town constantly when she was younger. Always helping others, and even reeling some customers in when she was by the merchants. No one knows how her mother passed away or why her father and older brother abandoned her. However, after they did she took on her family's business and became head of the Nix estate.

 _Those were the worst months of my life. Why, Father? Why, brother? I didn't want to run a business. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't **want** to be alone._

"As I'm sure you already know, earl, Nixon Corporation has the top-selling line for fashion and is the number one book publishing firm in Britain. Once word got around that a female not much older than ten years old was running a business; many came to her, some to manipulate her, some to help her. Needless to say, she became frustrated with others and cut off any ties she had that made her leave her property. Don't take my word on it, but word has it that she's slowly beginning to open up again."

"Thank you, miss, now if you could tell me where her manor is, that would be deeply appreciated," Ciel urged as she led them throughout the many merchants, even leading him into one of the stores that sold her clothes.

"Yes, of course, but remember: if you do not have an invitation or reservation to be there, I warn you of what she might do," Kanon alerted with unease threaded through her voice as her face was contorted in false worry, all to make her warning seem more genuine only to have him fall deeper into her claws she oh-so-strategically sharpened.

"Yes, yes, of course." He dismissed it that quickly? Does this kid really want to die? Never mind, it seemed he did because of his contract with the devil standing next to him. But where was his covenant, Kanon wondered? His hand like hers? No, no, he had taken his gloves off without a worry while she had been telling him about herself. What about his eye patch? Aha! His eye? What a stubborn little boy he was!

"If you follow the main street east from here and into the woods, you should find a large maple tree somewhere along the way. It'd be impossible to miss it; it has a small cottage nearby, too. From there, go northeast for about a few miles or so and you will see a clearing. The rest of the way there is paved and half of it is lined with cherry blossom, wisteria, and maple trees," Kanon explained, her voice wavering as she struggled to keep up her star struck tone. God, she hated pretending to be someone she was not, but if it was for the sake of her own amusement, she was willing to do anything to get her way. While some called it being stubborn, she called it determination. And, boy, was she determined.

"Thank you, miss. I'll be sure to warn her in advance of my arrival. With a manor as beautiful as you say it is, I wouldn't want to miss it for the life of me," Ciel concluded with another pat on her tinted blonde hair examining how her orchid eyes flashed with alertness. He noted to himself how adorable her expression was as she closed them with a bright grin at his actions, a rosy color staining her cheeks. He inwardly desired to see this girl again; she seemed like she'd make a charming addition to the Phantomhive Manor; but for what job, he was unsure. Perhaps another maid couldn't hurt, or someone to take care of Pluto, or as a last resort, he'd place her as an information broker. "Sebastian, hand the young lady's bags back to her."

"Yes, my lord," the demon replied as he turned to face the grinning girl. Bending to meet her eye level, he returned a smile, gently grasping her hand with his free gloved one. As he kissed her slender, gloved hand, a common friendly gesture to her, she wondered where the demon's contract was. Xavier's was on the back of his right hand to match with her own. With hers being in such a noticeable place and in the same place as the demon's, their bond was twice as strong as that watchdog's and his demon. She assumed his stubborn ass didn't know that.

With the bags back in her possession, the crimson-eyed butler praised, "Your guidance was much appreciated, my lady. We shall repay you."

"Please, that's unnecessary, Mister Sebastian. The pleasure's all mine. I mustn't bother busy people such as yourselves," she deceived anxiously, scratching her cheek as she furrowed her brow. She didn't want them to see through her plan, nor waste more of her time. Surely they weren't planning on visiting her, were they? She had a party to attend to! "Ah! I just remembered I have a place to be!"

Kanon scrambled out the door heading left on instinct, uncomfortable under her rival's confused stare, and into the nearest carriage. She didn't want them to see her hop into a carriage—something a peasant should never do—and become suspicious of her. She felt blessed to be in her own carriage as it swiftly began moving towards the exit further away from her home. She did not wish for the watchdog to witness her going in the same direction she told him her manor was either.

"My princess, what has happened to cause you to act in haste?" Xavier's voice abruptly inquired as he raised an eyebrow at his mistress's behavior and why she was on the floor on the carriage, curled up in a ball, hands over her head. In response, Kanon pointed at the wall slightly bumping against her while muttering, "Have we past them yet?" His green eyes darted out the glass pane, meeting eyes with an entity he was oh-so-familiar with, both of their eyes flashing hateful fuchsia, pupils like a dragon. What was a split second felt equivalent to an eternity.

"Yes, we are, princess. Please get off of the floor, you will soil your hair." Her butler spoke with a benevolent tone, though she could distinguish it from anything but. She leaned into the plush cushioning behind her, relieved she didn't get caught in her plan. At this time and place, she couldn't care if the vehicle was moving fast or not; Kanon just needed to get out of the town and back into her manor before that revolting watchdog realized who she was.

 _Now all I have to do is wait until tomorrow for the end result._

"I apologized for being late, however, I met the Queen's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive, and his demon butler, Sebastian. I can tell you know of him, Xavier. Is that correct?" He simply nodded; always so stoic. She liked that anyway—talking only when required to, minus occasional exceptions like today. Besides, his silence was immensely appreciated and comforting at times. "In the few minutes I was near him, I learned all I will need to know for tomorrow when we officially introduce ourselves. He's arrogant, ill-tempered, cold and demanding." The fourteen year old countess murmured as she focused on the greens and blues and browns of the landscape blurring past her before it commenced to the reds, pinks, and purples of the pathway leading to her manor.

Once the beautiful trees all but passed by them completely, she admired the trimmed shrubbery due to her well-trained gardener, who was outside watering the roses lining the hedges, her autumn hair pulled up into a bun while she used her sunhat to cool herself off from the sultry weather. Noticing the carriage pulled in, the young woman waved happily, the countess waving back with a grin just as big. The blues, reds, and greens fit well for the season as well as would excite her fiancé upon arriving. Kanon grinned when she thought about his face lighting up in enthusiasm at what she had done to her home.

Pulling up to the divided entrance, Xavier grabbed the bags, opened the carriage for Kanon, and helped her out of it. The young girl spun around, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, the smell freshly cut grass filled her nose, and the sound of birds chirping a lovely song occupied her ears; before becoming too distracted, she rushed inside, thanking Xavier as she passed him. Inside the maid and butler were placing the last decorations on the staircase as the chef was adding the writing on the cake ready for her beloved fiancé. The trio turned when the door opened, seemingly worried before smiling or waving hello to their mistress before returning to their work.

"It is all so beautiful! He's going to love it! Thank you, everyone! You are all the best and have earned yourselves a well-deserved rest after this is completed," the amberette announced with excitement and awe struck in her tone; she spun around in another circle as she laughed, ecstatic beyond belief. She was going to make this the absolute best birthday of his entire life. It would have all of his favorite activities, foods, and even a contest! Of course, she was still unsure if she wanted to take it seriously or not. He always enjoyed tough competition.

"Thank you, Mistress Kanon," the servants praised in unison, grateful of her generosity.

 _Oh, goodness! This is going to be amazing!_

.

 _ **This girl has quite the unusual aura about her.**_


End file.
